Twilight to Starlight
by satyrnine
Summary: One-shot. Three children, three times of day, three sets of observations. Coping with life in a demanding household, struggling to find themselves.


Note: This was an opening summary of another fanfiction I was, and am, occasionally working on. I had an idea of showing three points of view of the three Hyuga children, how they differ from one another, and how some of their ideals change as they grow up. The last bit was what would lead into my other fic, if I ever get around to finishing it.

+EDIT+

I have figured out how to put in the page breaks, so hopefully this will be a bit easier to read.

* * *

In daylight, Neji watches.

He stands under the eaves of the porch, half hidden in shadows, eyes on the figure sitting in the garden. This is her sister's place.

She's barely thirteen, still green, as far as Ninja are concerned. Only recently promoted to chuunin, the accomplishment granted a full year before the sibling she doesn't ever intentionally try to surpass.

Today, she is alone (which is normal, because she is always alone, he realizes). Today she wears only a standard issue navy shirt and pants, both of which are much too big. Today she sits in her sister's garden.

Today she realizes that life truly isn't fair.

* * *

In daylight, Neji listens.

Someone is humming in the room three doors down. The voice is female, the tone soft.

She hums sometimes, when she is content. It is a sign, he knows, a sign that she has not yet been broken. Nineteen years of bondage and still they have not stripped her will.

Today, she remains in the house, while another takes her seat in the garden. Today, her flowers and plants offer solace to another, the one she has just given her life to protect.

Today she has granted herself freedom.

* * *

"Hinata will marry, and take over the creation of a Hyuga Branch in Suna. Hanabi is now formally the Heiress to the Clan."

Three people remain silent during the announcement. A shared look passes between them; children born into a house of chains.

* * *

Hanabi is a firecracker.

Under the layers of poise and grace, lies a backbone of steel. She is the most passionate of the three, her fierce determination cleverly disguised as Hyuga perfection.

Hanabi is not a nice girl. She does not give the impression that she is kind or friendly. She has no need for unnecessary acquaintances, for they are considered weakness. Hanabi is not weak.

Hanabi is strong.

* * *

Neji is a caged bird.

A genius, a prodigy, forced to endure the shackles of his birthright. He struggles, every waking moment focused on becoming stronger, faster, an unstoppable force to break his chains.

Neji is arrogant. He cares little for others, save how they can be of use to him. He does not admire weakness. Weakness is forbidden.

Neji is strong.

* * *

Hinata is a failure.

An unwanted heiress, she is the picturesque fragile porcelain doll. She struggles to keep up with her peers and comrades, working tirelessly at her goals but still coming up short.

Hinata is timid. She is kind, always willing to help and offer support to others, She relies on her friendships for the strength she does not possess. She knows she is weak.

Hinata is humble.

* * *

In the dark. Hanabi watches.

She crouches in the trees, concealed save for the reflection off her eyes, concentrating on the figure dancing in the clearing. This is her sister's time.

She's only thirteen, not even chuunin yet, and weak beyond all hope. Her body is damaged, her heart frail, and still she has come here, like she does every night.

Tonight, she is alone (and Hanabi realizes she always trains alone). Tonight her movements are fluid, graceful; deadly. Tonight, hidden in the dark, her coat and crest abandoned, she is perfect.

Tomorrow, she will be a failure again.

* * *

In the dark, Hanabi listens.

The steady thud of kunai hitting wood sets a cadence in the training field. There is no true rhythm to the throw and hit, but it is soothing, familiar.

Each strike is precise, a reward for innate focus. She knows he will not give up, because he cannot allow himself to fail. Fourteen years of hard work is finally beginning to pay off.

Tonight he sets aside his burdens, only focusing on himself. Tonight he does not have to protect her, because she is on a mission with her team. Tonight he can pretend he is free.

Tomorrow, his chains return.

* * *

"I am pleased to announce Neji has advanced to jounin rank. Hinata will participate in the next chuunin exams. I expect her to succeed, after all this is her third attempt."

Three faces remain hidden during the announcement. None of the children looks to another for comfort or solace. They do not know how.

* * *

Neji believes in fate.

He has lost a father, and his rank yields him no favor from his closest relatives. Hate festers beneath the mask he is forced to wear; a vengeance for his loss.

He seizes the opportunity the first chance he can, his target the failed heiress. She is no match for him, and it is only through the interference of several jounin that she survives. He ignores the loud-mouth, worthless genin that swears revenge.

He believes he is indestructible. He has surpassed his weaknesses. One orange-clad fist proves that he is not as aloof as he thought.

Neji is human.

* * *

Hanabi believes in the Hyuga.

She is naturally skilled, adept even at a young age. She has already surpassed her sister in skill, without even trying.

She knows her sister is weak, and does not acknowledge her. It is not her wish to treat her sister badly, but Hyuga law orders weakness is forbidden. Family members are no exception.

She believes Hyuga have no equal. Her cousin's loss to a failure of a genin is a harsh blow. Maybe determination is just as important as power.

Hanabi is a child.

* * *

Hinata believes in hard work.

She has studied all the techniques, knows every single one by heart. She has trained and trained until she is bruised and broken, and gotten back up to train some more.

She does not wish to be a burden, so she accepts being ignored. She will merely try harder next time, because maybe next time she will succeed. She cannot give up, she doesn't have anything to go home to.

She sees inspiration in another failed soul, one who never backs away from failure. She wishes she could be like him, even only a little bit, because he can change the world.

Hinata is determined.

* * *

In twilight, Hinata watches.

She peers out from behind the shelves, gaze set on the form bent over a desk in the library. This is her cousin's world.

He's sixteen today, already an accomplished jounin. And yet, day after day, he comes here, to search the ancient and dusty scrolls for something, anything that will make him a better ninja.

This morning he is alone ( and Hinata notes, not for the first time, that he is always alone). This morning he is the student, still seeking knowledge he has not yet obtained. This morning he admits he still has weakness.

This morning, he is only Neji.

* * *

In twilight, Hinata listens.

The cursing is loud and colorful, the voice only too familiar. She believes there is no one around to hear her.

She swears when she is frustrated, the only sign that she has yet to figure out the complicated jutsu she has been asked to learn. She will continue to curse until she has mastered all forms of the jutsu with total perfection. She swears she will not fail.

This evening, she struggles, working her way through the complex scroll. This evening, she is still unsure of her skills, because she should be flying through this scroll with ease. This evening she is the failure.

This evening, she is just Hanabi.

* * *

"Hinata is leaving the compound to stay with her sensei. She will not return until she has proven herself worthy of the Hyuga name and the title of heiress."

Three children glare at the source of their shared misery behind hooded eyes. They have found a common enemy, their jailer, the one who has forced them into a life of bondage.

* * *

Hinata is a sunny day.

She chooses not to hide behind the perfect mask, because it only inhibits her true strength. She takes pride in her compassion and her understanding of others, because it is her nindo.

She is able to see beyond a person's weaknesses, to see their true nature with her clan technique. She is a necessity to her team, to her village, and she will not allow anyone to tell her otherwise.

Hinata has become strong in her own way. She is the reason a close friend was able to stop a great evil, and though she will not acknowledge this fact, it makes her happy to know she has played a small part. She has finally repaid a debt she felt she owed, to give that person the strength he needed to get up and fight again.

Hinata is content.

* * *

Neji is a whirlwind.

He harbors regret over the outcome of his anger, and has worked hard to make amends to those he has hurt. He learned a lot by losing to someone he thought was weaker than him, and has chosen to find a different path. He has found his own nindo in protecting those he has come to respect and care for.

Neji has opened his eyes to a world of falsehoods and bigotry. He has seen in others that there is still something worth fighting for, something precious outside of the all-powerful clan. He has seen what hate and vengeance can do to one obsessed by it.

He has taken down that mask of arrogance and admitted he is still human. He was surprised to find strength in others, that allowed him to become stronger himself. He wishes to prove that he can be just as strong as the one who defeated him.

Neji is proud.

* * *

Hanabi is a tempest.

She still feels like a child, trapped in a world of adults, but she is not alone. She has found others who have shared dilemmas, and in their silence have built a fragile bond. She has learned who she wants to become, by learning from them. She wants to protect them, because they need someone to protect them.

Hanabi has grown, and realized she is not perfect. She will never be as graceful and open as her sister, nor will she be as skilled and prodigal as her cousin. She is neither of them, and it is up to her to find her own reason to fight, her nindo.

Hanabi is emboldened, and she questions her superiors under the guise of well-meaning curiosity. She will change what she can, however she can, because she cannot abide by some of the rules any longer. She can admit that the Hyuga are wrong, because she has seen what could have become of those closest to her.

Hanabi is chagrined.

* * *

Three ninja stand at a gate emblazoned with a clan crest. Two are dressed in white, one in lavender, each with said crest adorning their backs. They stand together in the morning light, their silence speaking volumes.

The lavender-dressed female rubs her eyes, and pulls the taller male into an embrace. The smallest girl awkwardly wraps her arms around the both of them. None of them can deny the liquid spilling down their faces.

Today, Hinata is leaving, duty bound and promised to another clan. This is her last day in Konoha for a long time. They do not want to be separated, but the time has come for them to grow individually. They did not have a choice in the matter.

Hinata smiles softly, hugging her sister. Hanabi is crying openly now, repeating over and over that this is not fair. That they should have found another way. That Hinata shouldn't have had to agree to this.

Neji cannot bring himself to wipe his tears. He knows he is showing weakness, but he doesn't care. Damn them all for watching, the bastards. He will take the punishment later.

Hinata is proud of her decision, and stands by it. She has made her choice, to save her sister. She can take the burden. She is weaker, failure is her specialty. Hanabi is the better daughter, the better Hyuga. She has so much left to live for.

She bids the two farewell and walks off into her new life. She is a Hyuga, and she has made her sacrifice.


End file.
